


Lullaby

by ywhiterain



Series: Promise verse [8]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to leave me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
Seishirou wrapped an arm around his hips and pulled him close. Subaru buried his face in Seishirou's neck, wanting to smell his scent more acutely. "I promised to always protect and love you, Subaru-kun."  
  
Subaru clutched his fist, "I know. But, Hokuto."  
  
Seishirou pressed several kisses on his forehead. Subaru scooted closer to him, and relaxed a hair.   
  
"This is no good way to look at the world," Seishirou told him and Subaru remembered how comforted he always felt when Seishirou preached at him. "But I can tell you that I won't die any time soon."  
  
Seishirou set a hand on the back of his neck, tilted his head up, and kissed him very firmly. Subaru opened up to him as best as he could and reached over to clutch Seishirou's arm. Seishirou touched him everywhere, took extra care to soothe over bruises he'd given Subaru the night before with the tips of his fingers. Subaru moved on his back, spread his legs, and Seishirou followed.


End file.
